Come As You Are
by Jillow Bear
Summary: The witches everyone had thought had died are coming back, but no one knows how. Kyle is missing and the Coven and the new students of the school are uneasy. The witches of the Coven have to save themselves from those who want revenge.


_Come as you are_

_As you were_

_As I want you to be_

_-Nirvana, come as you are_

* * *

><p>"<em>Surprise bitch- I bet you thought you've seen the last of me" <em>

* * *

><p>He was rushing, anger flourishing inside him. Hands clenched into hard fists, knuckles fading to a ghostly white mess. He was tired, worse than tired. The girls at the Academy made messes; they practiced spells and their hidden talents out on him. He didn't mind. He didn't even think Cordelia would care if he actually did mind. Anything the girls did was ok; he's strong enough to not get annoyed. Even when one girl smacked his ass, which he found out later that her friend was controlling her.<p>

He was okay with everything, because he was the guard dog. And guard dogs guard. That was his job, and he was ready to attack.

Kyle was pissed, more than pissed. The monster part of him wanted to break a door down and throw everything on the floor, maybe kill something. Oh yeah… That sounded good. But that wasn't the point.

One of the girls told him that they needed a _bandage_ because her sleeve was burned out of nowhere. The next day all of the candles in the living room went ablaze, the fire exceeding its limits and reaching a girls dress. A week later, all of the picture frames on the walls started to shake violently, all of them crashing against the floor. Yes, he was pissed. He waited until all of the girls left the house so he could look around; make sure no one unwanted was here.

After he kissed Zoe goodbye, he stared out the window as all of the girls walked down the streets to town. Good.

Kyle quickly walked down the halls, grabbing a glass bottle and smashing it on the kitchen counter. It felt so good to smash that. Holding the neck of the cracked bottle, he made his way to the living room, looking around at the walls. Candles flamed up as he walked towards the kitchen again. It was annoying.

Making his way up the stairs, he saw all of the doors fly open, laughter echoing through the coven. Snarling, Kyle checked every room, but there was no trace of anything that could be seen as an intruder. Quickly running down the stairs, he went back to the kitchen.

Slamming the backyard door open, he got out and growled, looking at the flower bushes. "MADISON!" He yelled, walking toward the center of the pavilion, shoulders raised in anger. His eyes narrowed as they scanned everywhere. He smelled white musk and roses, her signature scent. "MADISON!" He yelled again, knowing she's around.

"Wow," Kyle turned around "you seem uptight." Her hazel eyes were glaring at him as she bit her bottom lip, arms crossed over her chest. "What's wrong?" She popped out her shoulder and cocked her head to the side, pouting her bottom lip as he hands rested on her hips. "You don't miss me?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, eyes never leaving hers. Kyle raised the glass bottle and sneered.

"I'm back," she spat. "Back to this shithole. And I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

"What do you want…?" His dark orbs were full of anger. If the girls found out he killed Madison, he didn't know what to expect. They could turn him into part dog and be forced to have dog ears and a tail forever. Or they might kill him…

"Well, my luggage you hid from everyone at the academy." She eyed the house and then looked back to him; she crossed her arms and walked closer to him. "But what I want really is to do what I planned to do before you messed it all up." Madison narrowed her eyes, nodding to him. "I should have ripped you back to pieces when I had the chance."

"How'd you come back, Madison?" His words came out like hot acid, something no one wanted to hear. In anger, he gripped the neck of the bottle tighter, teeth grinding on each other. Her smile represented her bitchiness that he hated. The nails glued to her fingers represented the destruction that came with them.

Her pale hand was lightly dusted with dirt, she grinned, looking at her nails seductively. "I came out of the very place you hid me…" Her heels clacked on the pavement as she made her way towards him, eyes squinted as she crossed her arms. "And I'm going to run this shit-hole down to hell." Madison smirked as Kyle raised an eyebrow.

He heard light footsteps behind him and, before he knew it, a shovel was slammed against the back of his head. He slammed into the ground, the world spinning and he tried to get up on his knees. Kyle groaned, trying to get up. Madison quickly mumbled something to someone behind him, which he couldn't make out due to the high pitched noise running through his head. The Witch's light hands grabbed the side of his head, the person behind him pulling him up so he was on his knees.

Madison's eyes widened and she gripped his hair tightly, eyes locking with his as she bit her bottom lip. He was trying to see clearly but everything was blurred, the pounding in his head matched the throbbing of his forehead when he slammed into the pavement. Madison stared at him and tightened the muscles on her arms.

Kyle's eye's shot open.

Pain flew through him like an arrow; it soared through his limbs, causing him to scream in agony as Madison winced from the force. His head felt like it was melting, eye's stinging like poison poured into them. Muffled, worried whispers came from behind him as he shook his body to get out of the everlasting grasp that pinned him down. Madison gripped his hair tighter as tears streamed down his cheeks, unable to stop the waterfall.

Finger's shook as his body felt like it was being burned alive, especially his head. He shut his eyes and kept on screaming, hoping for someone to come. No one was. Kyle was stuck here, screaming in agony as Madison was kneeling in front of him, obviously causing the pain.

Soon, the pain stopped and thin fingers untangled from his golden locks. One last glance at Madison and he fell forward, eye's rolling into the back of his head as everything grew black. Like Death… Except it wasn't as dark as before.

* * *

><p>"What in hell did you do to him?" Madison looked at the old hag, Delphine, who pointed at Kyle's limp body with wide, frightened eyes. Delphine gulped as she looked down at the Frankenstein butler with the shovel in her hand, looking as the blood dripped down the metal. Delphine LaLaurie watched as his back slowly rose and descended. He was alive, which she thought was very unlikely due to what she had seen moments before. She knew it took more than it would to kill an average person to kill Kyle. He was stronger, much stronger.<p>

Madison stood up and dusted her hands off on the skirt of her dress. She stared at Kyle. "I don't know," Madison glanced at Delphine and side grinned as she started to walk past her. "But let's hope it worked."

Delphine stared down at Kyle and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly to calm her nerves. "Come on, I'm not touching him." Madison's snotty voice was heard in the background. Delphine cursed under her breath and narrowed her eyes. She bent over and pulled Kyle's side, flipping him over, quickly grabbing underneath his shoulders, gripping his armpits as she dragged him backwards after Madison, his head hanging down and the heels of his shoes scuffing from the rocks that were sliding against them.

…

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below. **

**Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed. **


End file.
